deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America VS Solid Snake
Captain America VS Solid Snake ''' is a What-if? Episode of Death Battle. It will feature Captain America from Marvel Comics, fighting against Solid Snake from the Metal Gear Franchise. Description Interlude Captain America (Sharaku Jr.) Wiz: Think to yourself. What would the ultimate American hero look like? '''Boomstick: Would he look massive and totally stacked? Yeah you would think so, but nope! It's some scrawny-ass kid from Brooklyn! Wiz: Steven Rogers was born to Irish immigrants in 1920. He and his family were incredibly poor, and had little money to live off of. But despite his appearance, Rogers desperately wanted to prove his worth to serve his country. Boomstick: Unfortunately, that didn't work out so well for him. He didn't make the cut to join the army because he was such a stick. But Steve was approached by a brilliant scientist who was devising a sort of Super Soldier Serum to fight some Nazis. This serum would enhance one's traits to superhuman levels, so Steve was like "Yeah I'll go ahead and stick that shit in my veins!" Wiz: After being injected with the Super Soldier Serum, Steve became- Boomstick: F*ckin' Jacked! Now that's an American hero! Wiz: *Ahem*, yes that too, but he also became the new protector of peace, the symbol of Truth, Justice and the American Way, Captain America! Boomstick: Aaaand then some asshole Nazi spy shot the scientist who made the Serum, so Steve is the one and only Super Soldier, but oho boy, one is more than enough. Steve's scrawny and feeble body is now super-fied! He can run miles in just over a minute, dodge bullets from point blank, and he can bench-press over 1000 pounds! His brain is also able to process events faster than a normal human which he refers to as being able to see...faster? How does one even see faster?? Wiz: It makes no sense. Anyways, The Captain is also skilled in every single martial art, like Jujitsu, Tae Kwon Do, Kung-Fu, Karate and even he even mastered some wierd Zero Gravity Alien martial art within minutes. Boomstick: Donning the literal most American suit you can ever think of, which is actually resistant to electricity and the elements and is made of Kevlar and some lightweight titanium, Captain America fought in World War Two while simultaneously being the Army's mascot. Wiz: But Captain America wouldn't go into the War with just his fists. Captain America wields his incredibly iconic Shield. This unique Shield is composed of Vibranium and Adamantium, both incredibly strong metals from space. It's so impressive, it's near indestructible, and is only really broken by unearthly beings. Boomstick: And Captain America just throws that shield around like a badass! Wiz: Speaking of which, I have made something similar to Captain America's shield! Boomstick: Wait, really?! Wiz: Yes! It is composed out of Adamantium and Vibranium! Just...don't ask where I got the materials from. Boomstick: Here, lemme see! Awright, time to see how the Captain does it! (Boomstick tosses the shield, which bounces off the wall and hits him in the face) BANG!!! Boomstick: AUUUGH! I THINK I BROKE MY NOSE! SONOVA BITCH! Wiz: Uh oh..uhh, don't think about it too much Boomstick. Um, come back later for the full episode of Captain America VS Solid Snake. Boomstick: JUST SHUT UP AN' TAKE ME TO THE F*CKIN' HOSPITAL!! Solid Snake (Nkstjoa) Boomstick: The master of stealth. The slayer of tanks. The wielder of cardboard boxes. The one, the only... Solid Snake. Wiz: Before becoming The Man Who Makes the Impossible Possible, he was simply David. Boomstick: David seemed born for the life of a soldier, joining the Green Berets and the U.S. Army before joining FOXHOUND, the most elite of black ops units founded by the legendary soldier Big Boss. Wiz: After undergoing training from Master Miller, as well as Big Boss himself, David earned his codename "Solid Snake". Boomstick: (*snickers*) Wiz: Seriously? Boomstick: For his very first FOXHOUND mission, he infiltrated Outer Heaven, rescued his fellow agent Gray Fox, and discovered something that would change war itself: the bipedal nuke-launching tank called Metal Gear. Wiz: Not only did Snake manage to destroy the Metal Gear... Boomstick: It wouldn't be his last time either... Wiz: He discovered that Outer Heaven's leader behind everything was his very mentor, Big Boss. Boomstick: Oh, we're just getting started with revelations. In his second mission, Snake faced Big Boss a second time, whom revealed that he was Snake's father. If that wasn't enough, much later, Snake learned that he was not just born, but was cloned from Big Boss in a top-secret project called... Lez Elephants Terrible S. Wiz: Les Enfants Terribles, translating to The Terrible Children. Boomstick: Baggage-aside, let's talk about what made Snake gaming's stealth icon... another time. I'm having me some rations. Wiz: Boomstick, this isn't the time for... ah, forget it. Come back next time where we'll talk about Solid Snake's opponent, Captain America. Boomstick: Ah! These taste awful! Pre-Battle Battle Conclusion Trivia Sharaku Jr.'s battles= |-| Nkstjoa's battles= Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs. Konami' Themed Death Battles Category:"Super Soldier" themed Death Battles Category:SSB Vs Disney Infinity Themed Death Battles Category:Metal Gear vs Marvel Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:Nkstjoa